


Solangelo High School AU

by solangelobabies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, solangelo, solangelo fic, solangelo fluff, solangelo trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelobabies/pseuds/solangelobabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found an OTP prompt on tumblr and decided to write a solangelo fic on it. <br/>Will and Nico are both high school students. Nico is the dark, mysterious guy and Will is the happy one. But what happens once Nico catches Will running away from his graffitie painted locker? </p>
<p>Sorry I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo High School AU

Nico Di Angelo walked down the hallway of his school, black combat boots smacking against the ground. He shrugged his usual aviator jacket on while plugging in his earphones, not once breaking eye contact with the ground.  
He trudged to his locker to retrieve a couple of books before leaving, but stopped dead in his tracks once he saw what lay before him.   
His locker was completely spray painted with pink paint, spelling something unreadable, but Nico knew that whatever it was, it wasn’t good.   
His blood started to boil as he looked around, scanning the area for the culprit.  
Just in time he managed to spot a glint of wavy, golden hair and that ridiculous backpack with those stupid little sun designs imprinted on it.   
_Will Solace._ Nico thought bitterly.  
Will struck Nico as a pleasant guy, nicer than most people. He always flashed a toothy grin at Nico when passing him by in the hallways and waved him over to sit at his table at lunch, but Nico never obliged.   
He didn’t want to. Okay who was he kidding, of course he wanted to. And he definitely didn’t have a crush.    
He waved his thoughts away, not wanting to get hurt again like last time. Will was way too perfect for him, he had absolutely no chance. Besides he wasstraight. Nico had eyed all his previous girlfriends with incredible envy, averting his gaze as much as possible.  
The possibility of Will liking him back, or even being bi for that matter, were now officially a zero.  


Nico quickly snapped out of his daydream and sprinted in the direction Will went. Luckily for Nico, the other boy wasn’t much of a runner.   
He caught up with him soon enough, grabbed his shirt and pinned him against the nearest wall, with more strength than he had expected from himself.  
 “Well look, isn’t it Will Solace.” Nico snapped, menace lacing his voice, pushing Will even harder. The blonde was considerably taller, but stayed glued to his spot, looking at Nico nervously.  
  “I-I can explain, it’s not what it looks like I swear I-”  
  “Explain that to the principal when he calls your parents. What the fuck were you thinking Solace?” Nico almost shouted not caring for the weird glances he was getting from others.   
With those words he unpinned Will from the wall and stomped away furiously, his footsteps echoing.   
Will let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and scampered away, looking like a scared puppy.   
Once he arrived home, his parents greeted angrily, annoyed that they had to go to school the next day. Will had tried to explain the situation, but kept choking on his words, blushing and finally just sighing and giving up.   
That night both boys slept restlessly, tossing and turning in their beds.

 

  
The first thing that caught Nico’s eyes, were the three bright blonde heads that were situated in the principal office the next day. He stepped into the small room, his father in tow, both taking seats across from them.   
Principal Chiron awkwardly cleared his throat, turning everyone’s head towards him.  
  “Let’s start shall we. William Solace, did you or did you not spray paint Mr. Di Angelo’s locker bright pink?”  
Will raised his arms in frustration, waving them around wildly, earning himself weird stares from both his parents. His pale blue eyes looked desperately to Chiron, then to Nico, gulping as his gaze slid past Nico’s dad, then resting on Chiron again.  
  “For the last time, I _didn’t._ I was just at the right place at the wrong time!”  
  “But I _saw_ you running away. And you acted all flustered yesterday when I confronted you.” Nico shouted, the anger consuming his features.   
  “Maybe because you pinned me against a dam wall!” Will responded with equal anger. The boys had a glaring match, Nico shooting deathly glares at Will, piercing right through him. He gulped slightly, darting his eyes back to Chiron.   
  “So Will what _were_ you doing there, if not vandalizing the locker?” Chiron inquired.  
Will’s cheeks turned bright red and the ground suddenly became very interesting.  
  “I, uhm, I was just passing by you know and I had to hurry to a class.”  
  “It was the end of the day Will.”  
Will’s eyes widened even more than before, realizing he couldn’t get out of this one. His cheeks were flaming by now.   
  “W-Well okay.” He quickly muttered as he fished a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket, slamming it on the desk and sprinting out of the room, stumbling along the way.   
Chiron only shook his head and picked up the note and read it. His eyes widened knowingly, a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.   
  “I think you should read this yourself Nico.”  
He handed the paper over, straight into Nico’s shaky hands. He picked it up and read:

‘Dear Nico, (I didn’t know how to start this),

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I have one heart,

And it belongs to you

Love (again I didn’t know how to end it), Will

P.S Excuse my awful poetry, got it from my dad

P.P.S Don’t kill me’

Nico stared dumbfounded at the three parents with wide eyes, who looked curiously over his shoulder, eager to see the poem. Nico purposely tucked it under his arm, muttered an excuse and ran after Will.   
After searching the whole school frantically, Nico finally bumped into him. Once their gazes met they both blushed furiously. Will scratched his neck absentmindedly.

  “So…” Will began.  
  “What is this Solace? Some kind of sick prank.”  
Will looked like he had been punched in the gut several times.   
  “Oh, so that’s it? You find this all hilarious, ‘cause I’m not good enough for you?”  
  “Haha, Will, hilarious? Where are the camera’s hidden?”  
  “What makes you think this is all a dam joke?”  
  “Yeah well, you’re obviously straight as a stick, Solace. ‘Not good enough for you’ was the last straw.”  
  “So after I declare my crush on you, you tell me that I’m playing a joke. You ever heard of the term bi-sex-u-al?”  
Nico thought for a moment, but then shook his head.   
  “Even so, why would you like me?”  
Will just gaped at him, his jaw hitting the ground. Nico was, well, he was very gorgeous, to say the least. His mysterious personality and good looks had all the girls swooning. And the fact that he shut everyone out, made Will yearn for him even more. But that wasn’t why he liked him so much. His crush started long, long ago, when they were both ten. Before the accident. But he doubted Nico remembered that.   
   “All the girls are swooning over you? It’s unexplainable okay, and if you deem yourself better than me and shut me out, then fine, be it.”  
He pivoted on his foot, walking away briskly. He already felt the hot tears at the back of his eyes, on the edge of spilling.  
  “Wait Solace!” Nico called out in a shaky voice. “You promise me this isn’t a prank?”  
Will glanced behind him, not wanting Nico to see his red eyes.  
  “I-I promise.” His voice was barely a whisper, but loud enough for Nico.   
The Italian ran towards him and threw his arms around the taller boy, craning his neck to look into his dreamy eyes. Will gulped, but a blinding smile was forming on his face.  
  “I take this as a ‘I like you too Will’?” He said, but his words were slightly muffled by Nico’s hair.  
  “I like you too Will.” Nico muttered back.  
They stood there for what seemed centuries, before Will blurted what was on his mind.  
  “I’ve liked you since we were ten.” It seemed so off to say it, but at least it was out there.  
  “What about all your girlfriends?”  
  “Distractions from you of course. Gosh, I really really like you.”  
Nico smirked at him, rolling his eyes internally.  
  “Gosh? Really?”  
  “Well I don’t want to offend anyone who is religious and I don’t know who around me is, so to be safe I say gosh instead of god because I might hur-” His rambling was cut off as Nico placed a gentle kiss on his neck. Nico blushed shyly. He found Will’s kindness adorable, but his rambling was too much.   
Will shuddered involuntarily, his grip tightening around Nico. By now he was grinning like a madman, his heart exploding in his chest. His stomach was suddenly possessed by a mass of butterflies, who were all flapping their wings wildly.   
Finally Will asked the question that was on his mind for the past six years.   
  “Can I kiss you?” he breathed into Nico’s ear.  
Nico’s knees were turning to jelly, his body practically melting into Will’s. He managed a feeble nod before leaning in.   
Will pressed his lips eagerly against Nico’s, his hand travelling to his waist. The shorter boy stiffened, unsure what to do next. Will, sensing Nico’s discomfort, guided him into the kiss slowly. Soon enough Nico returned the kiss. Will was smiling all through it. He was kissing Nico and Nico was kissing him back. How he had longed to kiss those pouty pink lips and here they were.   
After a few moments it started getting heavy. Nico’s hands were tangled in Will’s golden hair. After millennia they broke apart, gasping for air. Unsurprisingly Will was grinning like an idiot. He leaned in for another kiss, but his gesture was interrupted by a cough.  
The boys both swiveled their heads around to see that Chiron and their parents were all gawking at them, smiling slightly. Will swore he saw his mom wipe her eyes.  
  “Wha-what how long were you watching?” Nico stuttered, blushing furiously.

“Long enough to figure out that you guys made up. Or should I say made out.” Will’s father said smugly, winking at Will, making his cheeks resemble those of a tomato.   
  “I take that you guys forgot we were waiting, but I’ll let you off this time. Young love really warms my heart.” Chiron told them sentimentally.   
  “About time. I was getting sick of hearing ‘Will doesn’t like me’ ‘Will has a girlfriend’ ‘Will this’ ‘Will that’.” The father of the Italian stated annoyed, amused by his son’s embarrassment.   
  “Yeah Will has been stalking Nico for the past six years and finally grew a pair eh?”  
  “Dad!” Will and Nico shouted simultaneously.  
  “Nico, let’s go. Now.”  
Will grabbed his wrist and the pair ran away, searching for a perfectly hidden make out spot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi so I really love solangelo and have a bunch of oneshots I might post here that I already posted on wattpad so yeah.


End file.
